And So Death Rules
by understarryskies
Summary: The wizarding World is caught between to enemies. Harry must decide where he will rule for the rest of his deadly life.


Title: And So Death Rules

Author: Understarryskies (Raven)

Summary: The Wizarding World is still not at peace. Harry Potter must change that but he no longer cares for life.

Warnings: Character death, violence, non-con (rape), spoilers for OOTP/HBP. Nothing very graphic

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of the characters from the Harry Potter books or films. J.K. Rowling does and I envy her.

Words: 5376

Death has filled my life for as long as I can remember. Everywhere I go, everything that happens, somehow causes death. It has never stopped and maybe it will never. I don't know. I do everything I can to protect those around me but there is always a time that I fail; Always. Let me tell you. 

When I was born I killed my parents. Don't tell me it's not true. I know it is. I was born and because of me Voldemort hunted down my parents and killed them. If I hadn't been born then maybe my parents would still be alive and the wizarding world may very well be safe.

In first year I killed Quirrell. There is no need to remind me that he was housing Voldemort's soul, we both know. What you don't know is that he was under the imperious curse. I asked about his life: He had a beautiful wife and 3 adoring daughters. I have taken away a husband and a father; I have broken a family.

Gilderoy Lockhart was my next victim. True, he's not dead but without your memory and confined to St. Mungos, are you really alive? Although he had no wife or children he had thousands of fans. Despite being a complete fraud his books are well written and informative. He was young and had so much more of his life left to enjoy.

Fourth year came and I claimed another life. I miss Cedric almost everyday. The pain has faded over the years as more people have entered my life but I still remember him. Cedric and I had been together for the better part of 5 months before his life stopped. I don't think I ever truly fell in love with him but I did love him in my own way. To seem him killed like that, because of me… it was so painful but with my friends and Dumbledore's guidance, I made it through.

Fifth year came and with it that fateful trip to the Department of Mysteries. Sirius was gone, through the veil and Remus after his lover. I kept thinking they would come back, that they were alive and well; but it was not so. Those deaths ripped at the opening still there from Cedric's death and that wound bled my tears and screams. If only I had really concentrated on Severus' lessons, if I hadn't been so Gryffindor brave, if I hadn't been so stupid, Sirius and Remus would still be standing beside me.

Then Dumbledore died. He was trying to protect me and instead he was killed by his friend and companion. Severus betrayed both Dumbledore and I. I was so blind, so naïve. That wound, so freshly healed, ripped open even further. I had only Hermione and the Weasley's to save me. I thought I could feel nothing more painful. I was so wrong.

The next deaths were the worst. At the time I was being constantly hunted by Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Even the Ministry and its disgusting Minister for Magic, believed me to be a murder and were looking for the slightest chance to kill me. I had realised that it was time to leave this place and never come back. The Weasley's and the newly-wed Hermione and Ron Granger-Weasley, agreed to come with me. There was nothing left for me there but death and the pain of love for the one I could never touch.

We were never to leave. The night before our departure the wards around The Burrow were taken down and Aurors were given entrance. Everyone but two were killed: Myself and Ginny Weasley, the betrayer. Apparently she had seen that the wizarding world was changing and in order to stay alive, sacrifices had to be made. Her sacrifice: her family and remaining two friends.

I will never forget that night. The screams of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as they were tortured mercilessly; the green light that had surrounded Fred and George as they held one and other, taking comfort in human warmth during the last seconds of their life; the deformed expressions of pain that scarred the faces of Bill, and Charlie as the skin was slowly peeled from their body.

Ron and Hermione were strong, so strong. They never showed their pain, not until they could hide it no more. I was forced to watch as the Aurors raped them and tortured them. I was forced to feel their warm blood splatter across my face. I was forced to listen to their screams as they died in each others arms. I never forget those screams, never. They haunt me, less so with my husband to comfort me but never disappearing. When I sleep the images of that night haunt me. And the faces of those who killed them, forever imprinted in my mind, have destroyed my trust: Tonks, Kinsley, McGonagall, Moody... Yes, the Order of the Phoenix, always working for the good, even if it is the bad.

Three hours later and the massacre was over, almost. Finally the Aurors wands turned to train on me. Then Fate gave the cruelest twist she could, prolonging that pain that killed me. Ginny, eyes flashing madness, stepped forward, demanding that she be allowed to kill me. Her mistake. She ended up arguing with the other betrayers for well over fifteen minutes. That gave Fate her chance. Ginny had just won, lifting her wand up to kill me, when the loud cracks of a dozen apparitions sounded. Seconds later the Aurors had apparated away, leaving me to the mercy of Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters.

They had been ordered, it turned out, not to kill me but instead take me to Voldemort himself. I found myself thrown down into the dust at the feet of the Dark Lord. I remember glaring up at the betraying figures of Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy, standing beside their Lord. They had announced their allegiances after Dumbledore's death. Lucius had been unsure at first but when the Ministry had struck out at him in the cruelest way possible, he fully turned dark. I had been their to comfort him as he held the lifeless bodies of his wife and son but not again since.

When I lay infront of Voldemort, beaten and bleeding, I realised how alike our lives have been, Lucius and I. We had both worked at the Ministry for a while, being there at the slightest call from the minister. We had both been on the "Light" side for a while. At that time we had truly thought it to be the right side. Lucius changed his mind and now, seeing the corrupted ministry today, I am starting to agree.

Lucius and I have both lost so much. Severus had only his job to lose. We have both lost loved ones, dear to us. They are gone and never coming back.

He knows this now, you can tell by how he looks. He still looks beautiful with long, blonde hair, immaculate clothes and straight-backed posture. He can still sneer at you in his Malfoy way, grey eyes flashing. I can see something else though: a haunted, broken look that only one who showed it themselves could see. My heart sang for him. I had always loved him but seeing him like this; a once powerful and commanding man, now a broken slave. He was just like me, the same on the outside but an empty shell inside.

And lying on the floor of that chamber, in the dirt at my one-time enemy's feet, I realised I no longer cared. I had nothing more to live for except the dreams that one day Lucius would return my feelings. If I was lucky I would die soon. Why die as someone who supports a Ministry full of liars and betrayers, who would not hesitate to kill anyone threatening them? At least Voldemort is honest about what he is doing. Maybe the world would truly be a better place under his rule.

By the end of that day I had been sworn into the ranks of the Death Eaters. When I was to be branded, I readied myself for intense pain but I was surprised when Voldemort made sure the bonding magic was painless. Many people believe the dark mark to be what you see, the green skull with the snake curled around it. Only those with the dark mark can see through the permanent glamour. We see a rearing dragon, the flame from its mouth torching a swooping phoenix. It is beautiful.

For the rest of that year I helped as much as I could, giving all the information about the ministry I had from the time I worked there. I described every murder they had forced me and others to commit. I told them every weakness and every strength of Minister Zambini. Yes, Blaise became Minister of Magic. He terrorized people into believing he was the best for the job. A reign of terror is a reign never meant to last. We mean to see to that.

It has been three years to the day, since I changed my pledge of allegiance and came over to our Lord's side. Zambini has attacked us seven times in those years but every time we have held him back, sustaining less and less casualties each time. Soon, very soon, it will be time to strike back. We have a large enough army: three thousand against Zambini's four thousand. All we need is the public on our side and with the cruel acts the Ministry execute everyday, it shouldn't be too hard to show the people we can help them.

Tom has just come into the room. Severus made his lover a potion to change the snake-like features. Tom looks as he did when he was sixteen, just slightly older. It is so much easier to look at, a handsome brunette rather than his original Lord Voldemort features. No one calls him by that name anymore either. He insists that his followers call him "Sir", "Riddle" or "Lord". His close friends such as Severus, my Husband and I are allowed to call him "Tom".

"Ah," Tom smiled, beautiful compared to his original sneer. "My heir, how are you this lovely afternoon?"

What, I didn't mention that? About a year ago Tom came to me and asked if he could give at least one thing back to me. He gave me parents. He and Severus both officially adopted me. It is a single healing stitch in the wounds from my loses but each stitch counts as a step towards happiness. I find myself forgetting the past now and loving them as I suppose I would love my parents. 

"Afternoon Father," he replied, using the name he had adopted for both Tom and Severus. "I am good."

"Glad to hear it," Severus replied for his husband, moving into the room to stand next to Tom. "The time has come to finally free the world of Zambini's cruelty"

On the same day that I changed sides, Severus and I sat down and sorted out a few things, so to speak. As it turns out, Severus had killed Albus because his mentor had told him to. It seemed that the old fool had finally lost control of his pawns in the Ministry. Now they were the ones controlling him. It was a blessing for Albus to die rather than to watch as his perfect world was razed to the ground. After much thought, I realised that I had all ready forgiven Severus and we became close friends and later family. Another stitch was sewed. Only one wound remained.

"Hello love," Lucius walked into the room, smiling at his brunette husband. "It's good to see you awake. It is time, love" Harry had been sleeping deeply thanks to the activities he had been up to with his bonded last night.

Yes, as you have probably guessed, I am Harry bloody Potter, Golden Boy gone bad. I know what the world may think, the saviour of the Wizarding World and a Malfoy?! But it was perfect. I had loved and watched Lucius from afar for too long. I knew one day I was sure to work up the courage to approach him, after all, I was a Gryffindor. To my surprise, it was Lucius who approached me, not two months after I joined the rank" of Death Eaters. We soon were certain that we were made for eat other. I still remember the first time he told me he loved me.

_Harry sat on the windowsill, staring up at the glossy black night sky. In his head he counted the jeweled stars. It seemed like a simple past time to anyone else. To Harry it was a way of keeping himself awake, not falling to the pure torture that his memories brought into his dreams._

_Beside him Lucius slept on, blissfully unaware of the pain his in his lover's mind. Harry knew he should sleep but he was too scared. He knew that as soon as he closed his eyes the movie would start. Again he would watch the Weasleys and Hermione die. Again he would hear their last desperate screams. Again he would wake up, his voice hoarse from screaming, his bed sheets twisted around him strangling his body, as he fought invisible perpetrators to save his already dead friends._

_And so he didn't sleep. He hadn't allowed himself to in two weeks now and it was catching up on him. He could feel his eyelids starting to close over his bloodshot eyes. He growled angrily and forcefully opened them wide._

_203, 204, 205…_

_Harry continued his count, just a blink away from sleep. The stars danced in patterns before his tired eyes, forming faces. His eyes slid shut. The images played across his sleeping vision. Ginny's evil smile. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, lying on the floor, pleading with their torturer to spare their children before the green light engulfed them. Then the twins; Charlie and Bill; Percy. Ron and Hermione clutching at each other, Husband and Wife together for the last time._

"_We love you Harry," their dream copies saying the same words as reality had imposed. Then they too screamed._

_Harry's eyes flew open, a strangled scream coming from his lips. He thrashed wildly, something holding him back as he tried to reach her friends. Hands were touching him, gently but firmly trying to hold him down. Didn't they understand that his friends were dying? Harry's breaths were coming in deep gasps. Moonlight suddenly flooded into the room, dazzling him, burning away the dreams until he came back to reality. The gasps turned to sobs as he stopped struggling. Arms encircled him and pulled him close, bare skin touching bare skin. His face buried in long blonde hair._

_It took a long time before Harry spoke again. "I'm sorry Luc. I-"_

"_No Harry, I should be sorry," Lucius interrupted gently. "I should have noticed there was something wrong."_

"_It's just every time I sleep, I see them-" a choked sob stopped him. "I'm too scared to sleep."_

"_Harry you should have told me," Lucius said, pressing a kiss to the brunette's hair. "You can sleep. I will wake you if you start to dream."_

"_You will?" Harry asked, tear-filled emerald eyes searching his lover's face._

"_I promise," Lucius said firmly. "I-I love you." His voice was barely a whisper but Harry heard it._

"_I love you too."_

"Harry?" Severus' voice called him from his memories.

"Sorry," Harry smiled guilty. "What did you say?" Severus snorted as Lucius hid a smile.

"We'll meet you in the Hall for final preparations," Tom repeated.

"Great," the emerald eyes looked at Lucius questioningly. The blonde nodded that he would wait for Harry and came to sit beside him as the other two swept out.

"What is this?" he asked curiously. He raised a single eyebrow as he read the first line. **Death has filled my life for as long as I can remember. **

"It is the story of what we are doing," Harry replied, smiling. "When we are gone there needs to be at least one book that tells the truth." Lucius did not reply but instead started to read Harry's tidy writing, running his hands softly through his Husband's hair.

We are preparing for war. With our army consisting of the, previously mentioned, three thousand, we are ready to take on the ministry. We are going to meet Zambini's army head on. Some of you may think it's crazy, three thousand against four thousand, but I think we can win. Each of our soldiers is trained to perfection, many of them being Werewolves, Vampires, Werecats, Vela and many other magical creatures. We have made a pact with each leader of said creatures; we will give them the same rights as witches and wizards, and protect them, in exchange for their people's help in battle. With this help, our army is even stronger. Even if we do not win, maybe we will inspire a revolution among the public. Who knows.

We will attack at 6:00pm tonight, the same time that Zambini's aurors invaded The Burrow and destroyed my friends those three years ago. Even now my dear Lucius is beside me as we prepare for what will hopefully be the final day in Zambini's reign. He is reading this over my shoulder, his long, blonde hair a cascading curtain. I love him. He is so perfect, so beautiful.

Lucius smiled softly as he read Harry's writing. The younger man leaned forward to capture his Husband's lips in a passionate kiss, stating clearly that everything he wrote was true. Harry ran his hand once though the blonde fountain before picking up his quill again.

I will not lie to you. I am terrified.

I am not afraid of dying, I haven't been since those three long years ago when I was thrown, broken, in the dirt at my Lord's feet. I can feel Lucius tense up at the mention of that day. I suppose I should be angry or sad that I was treated that way, but I'm not. I am thankful that Fate is so kind to me. I became truly free that day, even with Zambini's rule looming over me. I was free because I was no longer afraid for it all to stop. I was no longer afraid of the death that my life will end with.

What am I afraid of? I am afraid of being alone. I am afraid that my Lucius will die. I have no one left but my parents. I know that Tom and Severus have each other like Lucius and I have each other. I can not imagine what it would be to lose him. I know that if I do, I will lose my life as well. There is no point in living when your life is gone. 

Lucius is telling me we must go now. Today we are going to change the magical world, change wizarding history. I hope that I will be able to come back here and finish this book with my Husband at my side. If I can not, I'm sure my parents or Lucius will finish is for me. Fate bless us this day.

**§s**×**e§**

The Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had never been so full. Three thousand battle-ready soldiers were crammed into the Great Hall of the newly named Death Eater Head Quarters. It had been a long time since the run-down castle had been a school. All that was left of the furniture in the Hall was a few splinters and the golden podium, behind which the objects of the three thousand soldier's attention stood. Tom was speaking to a werewolf called Creed, the highest ranking general, confirming that his troops were ready to move out. Beside Lord Riddle stood Severus, his onyx eyes watching his lover's movements. Lucius stood beside Harry, each taking comfort in the presence of the other.

"Tom," Severus called to the man. "Are you ready to move out?" Tom turned and ran a hand through his brown locks. His face was pale but a triumphant smile hovered on his lips.

"I am ready," he answered, his eyes glittering dangerously. "We must address our warriors." The three of us nodded and stepped back as Tom stepped forward to the podium. Instantly the Hall became silent as every person fixed their eyes upon their leader.

"This day has come, as we all knew it would," Tom started, his eyes meeting his people's gaze without hesitation. "It is time for us to unite against a common enemy. Some of you have been with me from the start and know me, some of you have not; but you all know my heir, Harry Potter, and so he should be here speaking, not I." All eyes turned expectantly to Harry. Harry froze. Tom had not said that he was going to step aside for him. A hand slipped into his and squeezed gently. Harry took strength from his Husband beside him and stepped up behind the podium Tom had vacated. He took a deep breath.

"As you know, I joined your ranks not too long ago. What you don't know is why." He took another deep breath, willing himself not to cry. His voice grew stronger with each word. "This very day, three years ago, I was going to leave this world. I was going to leave the Wizarding World and never come back. I was going to take what little friends I had left with me. It had become too dangerous here for me to believe that everyone I loved would survive.

"That night, three years ago, someone told the Minister where I was and the treason that I was committing. Someone I thought was a friend. The Aurors came at 6 o'clock that night. They came and they killed every last one of my friends. Of course they didn't just kill them; they tortured and raped them and then killed them. I was forced to watch every moment and listen to their every scream. I will never forget it. Most of all I will never forget who betrayed them. She was some of the killed's daughter, and a sibling to some as well. I promise them I will avenge their death today." Many people were weeping openly as they thought of how the same had happened to them.

"The Ministry has done this to many innocent people and many innocent lives. That is why we are here. We are here to stop the slaughter. We are here to stop the destruction of people's lives. We are here to save what is left of our once great society. We may die in the fight. I am not afraid of death anymore. I am not afraid because I know that if I die people will remember me because of what I have fought for. I am ready to fight. I am ready to die. ARE YOU READY?" The hall erupted with shouts and warcries. They were ready. Harry turned back to look at his foster parents and his husband. They each nodded their head once and Lucius smiled. Harry turned back to his people.

"Then let us go. Fate bless us this day. May we walk tall and proud, liberators of our people. May we run steady at our enemies, our legs never failing. May we hold our wands out straight before us, our voices clear. Today may our enemies fall. Fate bless us this day."

**§s**×**e§**

Darkness was settling over London as the clock ticked closer to 6 o'clock. Inside the ministry the Minister paced up and down infront of his forces. New information had come in that day from an unknown source, claiming that there was to be a Death Eater attack on an old ministry building not far from the Ministry itself. The Minister was just waiting for confirmation that there was such a place. He would send all his army to destroy the Death Eater's rebellion for once and for all.

Red hair flashed in his vision at the door. He looked up to see Ginny Weasley, his adviser, striding towards him. He momentarily forgot the others in the room and leered greedily at the girl, remembering how delicious she had been last night. She just ignored the look and whispered in his ear that their was indeed an old ministry building like their unknown source had told them.

Blaise looked down at his watch. 6:00pm. He was about to open his mouth and address his army when alarms suddenly blared out all around them. Someone had triggered the wards. He turned instinctively to look at the Weasley girl. Noticing that look, Ginny instantly took charge over the situation.

"Get to the front hall!" She ordered. "Do not let them get through. Kill them all. We must crush this uprising NOW!" Every one of them ran to obey their orders, wands at the ready. They knew what would happen to them if they did not. Not all of their deceased comrades had 'died in action'.

**§s**×**e§**

The Death Eaters were making their way through the entrance hall for the newly made Ministry of Magic building. They had gained entry almost too easy, making them all the more cautious of a trap. As soon as the three commanders entered the building, loud sirens started to scream. A few moments later and they heard shouting and footsteps coming closer. The footsteps got closer and then the first auror raced round the corner, just in time to be engulfed in green light. The final battle had begun.

**§s**×**e§**

Harry stunned another Auror before pausing for a much needed breather. There were bodies everywhere and still the massive hall was packed with shouting, fighting people. The floor was gone, covered in a thin layer of blood. Harry looked to his left and froze. A single tear fell from his eye. The body of Creed lay in the blood, his standard issue dagger plunged deep into the belly of his apparent killer.

Harry had not known Creed well but he had been a strong general and a great warrior. The blood soaked brunette growled angrily. It was time to truly end this war before more innocent lives were lost. With the images of the Weasleys, Hermione, Draco and Creed in his minds eye, he slunk away, searching for Minister Zambini.

**§s**×**e§**

Zambini stood behind his personal bodyguard, Ginny Weasley beside him. Every now and then he would stand on tiptoe and peek over his guard's heads at the battle. He took another look. The fight was not going his way. More of his Aurors were falling than Death Eaters. It had been like that for some time and he was beginning to think he should escape out the back door.

A coldly familiar voice sounded from outside the ring of bodyguards. "Step aside guards. My fight is not with you." A few of them shifted, as if considering… whose words? Zambini knew that voice. Then it hit him. _Harry Potter. Shit._

"Do not move!" The Minister screeched, completely terrified. "The first person to move can start planning their funeral." His eyes darted to his side where the red-head had been seconds ago. She wasn't there. He turned fully and saw her trying to make her way out. Moving quickly he jumped forward to grab her wrist. "And where do you think you're going my pretty one?"

"As far away from here as possible," she replied. Her voice was calm but her eyes betrayed her fright. She had realised that it was suicide to stay. Zambini's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Think you can just desert me now?" His voice was low, showing his fury. "Think you can escape death and leave me here instead. Think again." Whilst he had been threatening the red-head, Harry had been convincing the guards to step aside. They had complied just as Zambini had turned, shielding himself from Harry's curse using Ginny's body.

As soon as she was dead he tossed her aside and screamed out the killing curse, his wand pointed at the unprepared brunette. Harry saw his mistake and prepared for death. In the back of his mind he heard a shout. A body threw itself infront of Harry. Blonde hair brushed his face and soft lips whispered '_I love you'_ for the last time. Someone was screaming. It took Harry a moment to realise it was himself. Lucius' still body fell to the ground.

Harry felt himself go cold with grief. His Husband was dead. His Lucius was dead. An anger filled his mind. The red mist wrapped itself around his brain and soaked into his body. It stopped all thoughts but one; _Kill Zambini._ The mist obscured his vision, allowing only one image through. Zambini was standing with his wand still outstretched. Somewhere in his shocked brain something hit the Minister. He was going to die. Harry Potter had won.

**§s**×**e§**

The Wizarding World is now at peace again. Zambini and his any Aurors loyal to him are dead. The new Ministry of Magic building has been torn down; its cruel presence destroyed and Zambini's savage reign with it. The old ministry building has been re-erected and Minister Tom Riddle rules kindly from there now.

Hogwarts has been restored to its former glory. A school of Witchcraft and Wizardry cared for by Headmaster Severus Snape. Houses no longer exist. All the students are friends with each other. The unity that brought peace to our world will continue through the generations. The Great Hall has been changed the most. Now every wall is covered with golden plaques. Each plaque has a name on it of someone who died to bring peace to our world. The Weasley's are there. Hermione is there. Even Albus is somewhere on those walls. I made my Lucius one and placed it beside Draco's. I hope they are happy where they are; soon I shall know.

There is not a day that goes by that I do not remember my Husband. Each morning when I wake up, I look out the window at the sun rising. I feel nothing. I can no longer see beauty in beautiful things. I no longer feel anything but pain, fresh and as piercing as the pain that I felt when I watched my beloved fall. Life no longer holds any meaning to me.

For a long time there was a rule in my mind. _I cannot leave here. I cannot stay. _I could not stay in this world any longer. The pain was too great. But I could not leave. I had to save the Wizarding World like I was always destined to do. Now the rule has changed. _I cannot stay. Forever haunted, more than afraid. _I can still see him. A flash of blonde hair at the corner of my vision. When I look there is no one there. He haunts me but I am seeing him less and less. It is four weeks since my reason to live died and I am so afraid that if I stay here any longer, I will never see him again.

The Wizarding World is now at peace again. It is time for me to find my peace with my Lucius. My wrists are slit. There is so much blood. My life force is ebbing away. Please know that, where ever you are, we are watching over the hidden world of magic, keeping the peace as we always have done. But, as always, we cannot do it on our own, just like you cannot do it on your own. Unity is success. Friendship is precious. Love for another is life's greatest gift. Treasure those three.

Lucius is calling me. I can see him reading this, leaning over me shoulder, his long blonde hair a cascading curtain. He is so beautiful. It is time for me to leave. _"Then let us go. Fate bless us this day. May we walk tall and proud, liberators of our people. May we run steady at our enemies, our legs never failing. May we hold our wands out straight before us, our voices clear. Today may our enemies fall. Fate bless us this day."_

_**Harry James Malfoy-Potter**_

_**Saviour of the Wizarding World**_

_**Loving Husband of Lucius Malfoy-Potter**_

**§s**×**e§**

_I hope you like this fic. I loved writing it._

"_I cannot leave here. I cannot stay. Forever haunted, more than afraid"_

_-This Time Imperfect by A.F.I._

_P.S. reviews really don't hurt_


End file.
